You've Got My Chair
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Sofia comes back from getting a beer at a stripclub to find someone in her seat.


You've Got My Chair

A/N: Take it easy on me on this one guys just popped in my head. Don't own them, if I did Catherine and Sofia would have so hooked up.

I had been a regular here, here being the French Palace, for the past six months. I had my own chair in the corner of the stage, the girls wouldn't even take my money anymore, and they said they just liked me being there that they felt safe. I guess threatening to arrest every guy that got a little too rough was tip enough. It was my place to escape; escape work, escape stress, escape her. That was until tonight, I had went up to the bar to get myself a beer, simple enough, but when I came back there she was sitting in my chair, talking to one of the girls like she knew them.

"You know her?" I said when I walked up.

"Oh hi Sofia I'm fine, how are you?" She said in that sarcastic tone that pisses me off yet turns me on at the same time.

"I'm ok, do you know her?"

"Yes I taught her everything she knows, she started here right before I quit." I knew she had once been a dancer, but didn't think about where she had worked.

"Oookkk, anyway do you care to move you're in my chair. Every Wednesday and Saturday I'm here in that seat, ask any of your buddies up there."

"Here's your seat all you had to do was ask."

Taking a sip of my beer I sat down in my chair waiting to get to watch her walk away, one of my favorite things to do, let's face it that ass is perfect. But she didn't walk away, instead I felt my lap get heavier as she sat in it then my beer left my hand as she took a sip of it, like what was mine was hers which hell she knew it was.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" It was a feigned attempt at maintaining control, and we both knew it.

"I'm sitting on your lap drinking your beer and wondering when you're going to let me show you what I taught Starr up there."

"I see her do it twice a week." I wasn't going to give in; I had to rile her up for a few more minutes.

"Trust me the teacher is always better then the student." As she whispered this in my ear she slipped her teeth across my earlobe, causing me to look down and realize I had an excellent view of her breast through the neckline of her low-cut tank she had under her button up blouse.

"I've been waiting for this chance," she said this in a the huskiest voice I had heard from her, "since you pissed me off that first day, now every time I see you I get wet."

I couldn't resist anymore, I turned her so she was straddling me and attacked her mouth with mine. As her tongue begged for entrance my hands found that perfect ass I had been waiting for. Next thing I knew there was a tap on my shoulder looking up Starr was standing above me smirking.

"You two better take this home, we're closing and if any clothes start coming off, you may not be allowed back." I just looked at the woman on my lap waiting for her to speak, my voice had left me around two and it was already three.

"Your truck or my car?" Instead of answering I just picked her up and carried out to the parking lot and put her in my passenger seat. Finally having found my voice I decided I should say something.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours my mother is home with Lindsey"

Finally getting home I unlocked the door and led her to my bedroom, but as I tried to push her on the bed the tables turned and I felt myself being pushed into the sitting position on the edge of the bed. Walking over to the stereo she hit play on my stereo, as Honky-tonk Badonkadonk starting playing she turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Country, you are full of surprises."

Before I could respond she started swaying to the music, and unbuttoning her shirt as it came off she lifted her tank up slowly pausing to smile at me before uncovering her lavender lace bra, coming close enough for me to smell her perfume. I could smell, I could look but I knew if I touched the show would be over instead I just watched as she unzipped her pants and started to slide them over her pants swaying to the music as she pulled them down bending over to pull them off I saw how much she was aroused too the dark spot on her matching lavender thong told me everything, but as she slid her bra off I couldn't hold back anymore and pulled her to me. As she took off my work shirt she slid my wife beater over my head and spent a few minutes on each breast. Then sliding down my jeans she grinned.

"Boxers?"

"Every day."

Sliding off both our underwear she slid on top of me and in one swift motion I pushed two fingers into her and began to rub her clit, but couldn't resist whispering in her ear.

"Fuck me Catherine."

As she entered me I about lost just knowing what was happening. Picking up our pace she bit my shoulder drawing blood. But I also left my mark on her neck. Finally as we both climaxed all I could do was moan, but I never liked my name as well as I did as it rolled off her tongue at a life altering scream. Laying there with her head on my chest she began to suck on my nipple, it was going to be a long night, but I was going to enjoy every minute of it, so I quickly put out the cigarette we had been sharing.

"You're right, the teacher is better. And purple is definitely your color."


End file.
